L’acheminement
by Rafxsulfuslovestory
Summary: Os sur Dragons 3 en deux parties qui raconte ce qui s'est passé entre le départ de dragons et le mariage avec ses événements.
1. Promesse

Tel un ballet dansant, les dragons s'envolaient vers le monde caché. Le spectacle de leurs battements d'ailes montrait la grandeur de ces êtres majestueux. Harold avait passé cinq ans de sa vie auprès d'eux et assister à leur départ était de loin la chose la plus difficile à laquelle il avait été confronté. Le regard abattu de Krokmou plus encore. Il l'observait du bord de la falaise avec ses grands yeux tristes, encore hésitant à prendre son envol. Le brun lui sourit à travers ses larmes pour le rassurer, l'air de dire « Ça va aller », et Krokmou lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'envoler vers sa liberté.

Les Beurkiens restèrent longtemps devant cette falaise à contempler le ciel, même après le départ des dragons. Mais chacun avait fini par rentrer sur le campement. Les dragonniers avaient tenu à rester un peu plus longtemps mais avaient fini par faire de même. Seul le chef était resté.

En l'absence de sa jambe artificielle pour le soutenir, il avait pris place au bord de la falaise et y était resté jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, perdu dans ses pensées. Les larmes qu'il avait laissées couler plus tôt, avaient séchées sur ses joues.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Quelqu'un s'accroupit en posant sa main sur son épaule. Sans avoir à se retourner, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'Astrid. Son regard croisa le sien et le visage du jeune homme se détendit. Ses traits s'adoucirent en même temps qu'il lui sourit.

« Allez, il est temps de rejoindre les autres. »

Harold poussa un soupir avant d'acquiescer. Elle l'aida à se relever et il s'appuya sur son épaule pour marcher. Astrid le soutint dans ses pas jusqu'où s'étaient rassemblés les villageois. Des petits groupes s'étaient ainsi formés autour de feux de camps improvisés.

Le couple passa à travers ces derniers en enjambant quelques personnes. Ils observèrent les hommes se frotter les mains pour se réchauffer auprès du feu. Ils se racontaient des histoires du bon vieux temps, souriant à l'évocation du souvenir des dragons.

Beurk avait visiblement besoin de se rassembler après le triste événement qui venait d'avoir lieu. Partager les souvenirs heureux que leur amitié avec les dragons leur avait procurée semblait être une bonne thérapie.

Plus il avançait et plus l'émerveillement pouvait se lire sur le visage du jeune chef. Voir son peuple se recueillir de cette façon le rendait heureux malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer.

Astrid se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire lorsque les êtres qui nous sont chers ne sont pas avec nous ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« On honore leur mémoire, » répondit-il sans hésitation.

C'est ce que son père disait toujours. Il avait toujours le mot juste dans les moments difficiles. Astrid lui ressemblait beaucoup. Harold était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés pour cette raison entre autre. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup son père et ça l'aidait à avancer.

Ils retrouvèrent finalement leur vieux amis assis en cercle autour d'un feu. La bande était au complet. Varek pleurait dans les bras de Kognedur qui jetait un regard triste à son frère. Rustik, qui était à côté de Kranedur, observait la scène sans rien dire. Ils avaient vraiment une sale tête. Ils levèrent les yeux à l'arrivée de leur chef de bande et ami. Ce dernier leur adressa un sourire avant de s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ? » leur lança-t-il.

« Bah comme tout le monde... » répondit Kranedure.

« On se raconte des histoires, » ajouta sa sœur.

« On était en train de se remémorer la fois où les jumeaux avaient failli réduire la rive en cendres avec le fiasco des verrenflammes. » expliqua Rustik, quelque peu amusé.

« Et j'étais en train de leur expliquer que ça n'était pas complètement de ma faute... celle de Kognedur peut-être, » rétorqua le jumeau.

Rustik s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Harold le coupa dans son élan.

« La rive... c'était la belle époque, pas vrai ? »

« On était jeunes et libres, » acquiesça Astrid.

Les autres se laissèrent alors aller à leurs bons souvenirs.

« L'œil de dragons... quand on l'a découvert, ça a tout changé. Ça nous a permis d'explorer le monde... un monde si vaste... » sa voix se brisa quand il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus explorer ce monde de cette façon.

Astrid saisit sa main et la serra dans la sienne, comme pour lui témoigner sa présence, elle était là pour lui.

« Ça nous a aussi permis d'étendre nos connaissances sur les dragons ! » s'exclama Varek qui venait de sécher ses larmes. « On en a découvert tellement ! Entre les terreurs nocturnes, les chants funestes, les sentinelles, les éruptodons, les razolames... »

Cette dernière évocation le fit immanquablement penser à Ingrid pour qui il avait nourri un intérêt particulier pendant un temps. En jetant un regard vers les autres, il réalisa qu'ils avaient pensé à elle eux aussi. Astrid posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Elle me manque à moi aussi, » lui souffla-t-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

« Ah... elle avait quand même le plus cool de tous les dragons cette fille, » s'exclama Kranedur, l'air nostalgique.

Tout le monde se prit à rire sous son air rêveur.

« On en a vécu des choses là-bas tout de même... » s'exprima Kognedur. « On a appris à travailler en équipe, pas vrai Astrid ? » dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

« Aha, c'est vrai. »

« Et on a rencontré tellement de peuples différents, de cultures différentes, de lieux différents... » ajouta le chef.

« Ces dernières années ont vraiment été riches » conclut sa petite amie.

« Riches en rebondissements, oui ! » s'exclama tout à coup Rustik. « N'oubliez pas qu'on a failli se faire tuer je ne sais combien de fois par les chasseurs de dragons ! Sans compter le volcan de la Rive qui a bien manqué d'anéantir l'île tout entière ! Et tu te rappelles de la fois où toi et Varek, vous avez failli– »

Astrid lui avait présenté sa hache devant les yeux et Harold s'était empressé de la descendre gentiment.

« Et toi tu oublies le nombre de dragons qu'on a pu sauver grâce à notre imprudence. » lui rappela Harold.

Le brun baissa les yeux en ronchonnant et Harold poursuivit son discours.

« On a quitté Beurk pour vivre de nouvelles aventures, pour apprendre à se débrouiller tous seuls. Et c'est ce qu'on a fait. On a vécu... tellement de choses là-bas. Ces six dernières années ont été sans conteste les plus belles années de ma vie. J'ai vécu des choses... incroyables avec Krokmou, avec vous tous. On a appris à s'entraider les uns les autres, à se soutenir dans les moments plus difficiles. »

Il se tourna vers Astrid et planta son regard dans le sien.

« A s'aimer. »

Les yeux bleus de la blonde s'agrandir, un sourire se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres. Harold prit la main qui l'avait serrée plutôt et l'embrassa avant de faire face de nouveau à la bande.

« Et aujourd'hui, on a quitté Beurk pour offrir une vie meilleure à nos dragons et de nouvelles aventures nous attendent. »

Il serra de nouveau la main de la jeune Hofferson. Le reste des dragonniers affichaient une mine déconcertée. Ils étaient restés bouche bée devant les paroles de leur chef. Ils hochèrent tous de la tête avec de grands yeux. Tous sauf Kranedur.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais tu peux me dire qui va m'emmener voir Poulet maintenant ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Les autres le regardèrent étrangement avant de se mettre à rire de bon cœur.

Harold ressentit comme une bouffée d'air frais l'envahir. Comme s'il pouvait respirer de nouveau. Comme si toute tension s'était dissipée. Ses amis avaient réussi à lui remonter le moral. Il se sentait bien en leur présence. Et il savait qu'il devait ça à une seule personne.

« Merci. » dit-il en se tournant vers celle qu'il aimait. Celle-ci lui sourit. D'un regard, il l'invita à se lever pour s'éclipser du groupe. Elle le prit sous son bras et ils quittèrent les autres en leur adressant un dernier signe de tête.

En s'éloignant de la foule pour regagner leur tentes respectives, ils observèrent le paysage qui les entourait. Ils avaient tout un village à reconstruire, toute une vie.

Devant l'air distrait de son petit ami, la blonde l'interpella par son nom.

« Harold, est-ce ça va ? »

« Ça va mieux. Merci encore de m'avoir emmené les voir. J'avais besoin de ça. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux en souriant.

« Tu as dû prendre une grave décision aujourd'hui. C'était indispensable à la survie des dragons et à la nôtre aussi. »

Elle releva la tête.

« Je veux juste que tu saches que même si c'était dur pour nous tous, tu as pris la bonne décision Harold. »

Le fait de l'entendre le dire à haute voix le rassura quelque peu car il était vrai qu'il s'était posé la question et se l'était retournée plusieurs fois dans la tête après coup. Mais Astrid le connaissait trop bien et elle savait déjà tout ça.

« Il va me manquer. » murmura le jeune chef.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant sa tente. Astrid l'aida à s'asseoir par terre tout en gardant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Devant son air triste, elle saisit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Il va me manquer à moi aussi comme Tempête mais tu as fait ça pour leur bien. »

La jeune femme descendit ses mains le long de son buste.

« Et puis, ils seront toujours là. » avait elle achevé de dire en posant une main sur son cœur.

Elle parvint à décrocher un sourire au chef de Beurk qui recouvrit sa main de la sienne. Son autre main caressait son visage en le dégageant des mèches dorées qui le dissimulait.

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi Astrid. »

Il lui embrassa le front.

« Krokmou est mon meilleur ami. Il m'a aidé à devenir l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Mais tout ça n'aurait pas été possible sans ton soutien. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Vivre sans lui sera une épreuve difficile mais tu sais quoi Astrid ? »

Il marqua une pause.

« Quand je me vois heureux, c'est avec toi. »

Le visage d'Harold se détendit. Il sourit, les yeux embrumés :

« Tu te rappelles de la promesse que je t'ai faite quand nous étions enfants ? »

« Comme si c'était hier, » acquiesça la jeune femme.

« Alors je te le demande Astrid Hofferson, veux-tu passer le restant de ta vie à mes côtés ? »

L'hiver était déjà bien installé quand le jeune Harold Haddock se décida à sortir de chez lui. Comme à son habitude, il était parti sans en avoir la permission. De toute façon son père Stoick la brute n'était pas là pour l'en empêcher. Et puis avec Gueulfor pour seul baby-sitter, il saurait s'en sortir.

A dix ans à peine, le futur chef du village était un garçon intrépide, amoureux de la nature et de sa beauté. Il aimait se perdre dans les bois. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis parmi les enfants du village mais il prétendait aimer sa solitude. La vérité c'est qu'il cherchait seulement la reconnaissance de son village et qu'ils arrêtent de le traiter de boulet.

Il arriva bientôt à l'entrée de la forêt. Il se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer un peu avant de s'y aventurer. Ses pieds foulèrent le sol enneigé en y laissant des traces de pas derrière lui, en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt. Le jeune garçon avait prévu de se poser à un endroit au calme pour observer les quelques oiseaux qui se cacheraient au creux des arbres. En cette période de grand froid, les dragons étaient partis comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois que la période de Snoggletog arrivait. Les petits animaux pouvaient donc retrouver une vie tranquille où ils n'avaient pas à échapper sans cesse à leurs flammes dangereuses.

Harold prit placé alors sur un tronc d'arbre d'où il pouvait observer quelques oiseaux sortis pour faire leur toilette. Il saisit son carnet et de sa main gauche, commença à griffonner quelques croquis. Malgré le froid et ses joues rouges, il continua à dessiner pendant pendant près d'une demi heure. Au bout d'un moment, à force de rester dans la même position, il se décida à changer d'endroit. Il alla un peu plus loin dans un lieu un peu plus boisé et se posa de nouveau. Il se mit à dessiner les arbres qui l'entouraient ainsi que le tapis blanc à leurs pieds. Un bruit, cependant, lui fit lever la tête de son carnet. Il le referma d'une main et se rapprocha du son qu'il venait d'entendre. Cela ressemblait à du bois qui craquait. Il avança encore un peu.

« Ah ! »

Quelqu'un semblait réaliser un effort physique. Il s'approcha de nouveau.

Tchac !

C'était une fille qui coupait du bois. Elle avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Deux couettes blondes dépassaient de son bonnet en fourrure blanche. Une peau de loup en guise de manteau, la fillette ne semblait pas ressentir le froid.

Tchac !

Elle coupa une bûche de plus. Harold l'observait attentivement. Cette silhouette lui semblait familière mais il n'était pas sûr de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne. Sans s'en apercevoir il avait posé une main sur une branche qui s'était cassée sous la pression de cette dernière. Le bruit avait alerté la blonde. Il se baissa instantanément pour se cacher.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Cette voix. Cette voix autoritaire qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Astrid Hofferson. La jeune fille avait toujours occupé une très grande place dans son cœur. Au point qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Il était tombé amoureux de son tempérament de feu, de sa faculté à manipuler la hache comme personne et de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Harold était désespérément amoureux de cette fille mais il était trop timide pour lui avouer. Pourtant il en avait envie mais il avait trop peur de se trouver ridicule.

« T'es là depuis longtemps ?! »

Le jeune garçon sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il se releva aussitôt pour lui faire face. Cette dernière croisa les bras sur son ventre en haussant un sourcil. Et Harold savait ce que ça voulait dire ; elle voulait des réponses.

« Et bien... c'est à dire que... »

« Qu'est-ce que t'étais en train de faire exactement ? »

Il ravala sa salive avec difficulté.

« Bah c'est que... j'étais dans la forêt et... tu étais là et... »

« Et quoi Haddock ? »

Il était coincé. Elle ne voudrait jamais le croire. Il fallait qu'il invente quelque chose. Ou pas. Pourquoi ne pas se lancer ?

« Voilà, je t'ai suivie parce que... je t'aime Astrid Hofferson. Depuis toujours et... un jour je me marierais avec toi. »

Il l'avait fait. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais. »

Et elle avait anéanti tous ses espoirs en moins de cinq secondes. Harold resta immobile devant elle, se demandant pourquoi il avait dit toutes ces choses. Le pauvre garçon ne savait plus où se mettre. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et rebroussa chemin.

« Au revoir Harold. »

Elle avait prononcé son prénom. Astrid avait dit son nom. Et elle lui avait dit au revoir. Les jambes du jeune garçon devinrent toutes tremblantes. Il lui sourit un peu bêtement avant de repartir, le rouge aux joues, vers sa hutte. Gueulfor pourrait bien lui faire la morale ce soir, cela ne pourrait rien changer à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la forêt.

Astrid avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Bien sûr Harold. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Ils étaient tous deux si heureux. Ils avaient parcouru tellement de chemin. Astrid était tellement fière de ce qu'il était devenu. En faisant ça, Harold s'assumait enfin entièrement.

Astrid fit glisser sa main sur sa joue. Elle observa son visage.

« Je t'aime Harold Haddock, » prononça-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

...

Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la couche du chef, Harold et Astrid ne dormaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas non plus besoin de parler. Un regard suffisait. Et Harold la regarda dans les yeux. Il avait une question.

« Quand ? » lui demanda-t-il en serrant sa main.

« Quand quoi ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes devenir ma femme ? »

Elle sourit.

« En hiver, comme lorsqu'on s'est fiancé. »


	2. J'étais fait pour t'aimer

_**Bonjour, bonjour! **__**Oui je sais ça fait longtemps, mais vous verrez, je pense que ça en vaut la peine... **_

_**C'est donc la 2e partie de mon OS "L'acheminement". Après la demande en mariage d'Harold à Astrid, voici le déroulé de leur mariage. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça colle à la personnalité des personnages tout en l'écrivant de façon la plus réaliste possible. Scènes explicites vers la fin du chapitre donc pour ceux qui ne sont pas trop à l'aise avec la chose, merci de passer votre chemin...**_

_**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

« Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air ? » s'exclama le futur marié.

Valka se recula pour pouvoir mieux le contempler. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

« Tu es magnifique » souffla-t-elle, émue.

« Maman... »

Il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et lui embrassa le front. Valka releva la tête vers son fils en souriant.

« Tu me rappelles ton père le jour de notre mariage... » s'exprima-t-elle en riant.

« Aha il était aussi nerveux que je le suis ? »

« Oh allez dont, tout va bien se passer ! D'ailleurs on ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard, » dit-elle en agitant ses mains, lui faisant signe de se presser.

« Oui tu as raison, il est temps. »

Valka sourit en observant la détermination de son fils, elle était pleine d'admiration.

Ce dernier l'invita à prendre son bras et elle s'accrocha à lui, prête à l'accompagner jusqu'à l'ancienne.

...

De blanc vêtu et les cheveux détachés comme le voulait la tradition, la future mariée était entourée des femmes du village qui s'affairaient à la mise en place de la dernière pièce de son apparat : une couronne faites de roses d'hiver poussant uniquement en cette période de l'année.

Elle poussa un soupir lorsqu'on lui posa la dernière des fleurs parant son ornement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Astrid ? » demanda sa mère, agacée.

« Rien, tout va très bien, » souffla l'intéressée à demi-mot.

« Hum... » grommela sa mère. « Tu sais que tu as le droit d'avoir peur, c'est normal. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai seulement... »

Elle hésita un petit moment avant de répondre.

« ... un peu d'appréhension, » acheva-t-elle de dire.

Sa mère se déplaça pour lui faire face. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air sérieux.

« N'oublie pas que toi et toi seul est maître de ton destin. »

Elle lui embrassa le haut de la tête.

« Il est l'heure. Lève-toi chérie, il est temps d'y aller. »

Astrid se leva alors, prenant une grande inspiration :

« Je suis prête. »

...

Tout le village était là. Les habitants du Nouveau Beurk s'étaient rassemblés en masse pour l'évènement de l'année. Il faut dire que près de six mois après le départ des dragons, les Beurkiens avaient besoin d'un événement comme celui-ci pour se remotiver et se mettre du baume au cœur. Alors rien de tel que la célébration d'une union pour redonner force et courage à tout un peuple.

La foule retint son souffle au retentissement des cornes de brume qui annonçaient l'arrivée des futurs mariés. Harold apparut le premier, aux bras de sa mère, Gueulfor les accompagnait. Valka adressa un regard tendre à son fils en lui pressant la paume de la main avant de le confier à Gothik. Ce dernier contempla l'immense statue de son père qui se dressait à ses côtés, il semblait l'inviter à prendre place, accompagnant son fils vers la dernière étape de son chemin pour devenir un homme. Et c'est là qu'il la vit apparaître ; la femme de sa vie se tenait juste devant lui, les cheveux aux vents sur lesquels était posée la couronne de fleurs que son amant avait confectionné de ses mains pour elle. Il en portait une similaire confectionnée par ses soins. Toute de blanche vêtue, visiblement à l'étroit dans la robe qu'elle portait, elle remonta la ceinture dorée qui la maintenait en place avant d'adresser un regard hésitant à son fiancé. Harold ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'à cet instant. C'était la première fois qu'il la sentait aussi vulnérable alors que lui n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui. Mais il comprenait que s'unir officiellement devant autant de monde pouvait paraître effrayant.

Il lui offrit alors ses mains, faisant le premier pas vers elle. Elle était à présent libre de les saisir ou non. Astrid observa les mains qui se donnaient à elle avant de relever la tête vers leur propriétaire. Elle sourit en déposant ses mains dans celles de celui qu'elle aimait. Il les caressa doucement à l'aide de ses pouces pour la rassurer. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit tandis qu'elle hochait la tête en signe d'acquiescement, acceptant de devenir sa femme et de passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Le brun lui sourit en retour, bouleversé et apparemment soulagé.

Gothik pouvait enfin procéder à leur union à proprement parler. Elle déposa sur leurs mains jointes une bande de tissu brodée de symboles représentants des dragons aux couleurs dorées, argentées et blanches. Celle-ci était parfaitement assortie aux broches en or qui retenaient la fourrure des futurs époux, quant à elles à l'effigie de leurs dragons respectifs. L'ancienne noua l'étoffe autour de leurs mains puis les toucha de son bâton, les invitant à s'embrasser pour officialiser leur nouvelle union. Ils s'exécutèrent immédiatement sous les acclamations des villageois y compris Gueulfor qui s'exclama : « Vive le Chef et la Chef ! ».

Mais Harold et Astrid étaient bien trop occupés pour s'attarder sur ses paroles. Ils se dévoraient littéralement les lèvres, exerçant une pression grandissante sur celles de l'autre. Harold posa délicatement sa main gauche sur la joue d'Astrid pour la caresser, intensifiant encore leur étreinte. On pouvait distinguer leur sourire à travers ce baiser langoureux qui en disait long sur leur relation.

Aux premières loges, la bande partageaient divers états d'âmes. Rustik et Varek pleuraient de joie devant le spectacle de leurs amis aussi heureux et tandis que Kranedur était ravi d'accueillir Rustik dans sa "barbe" fraîchement repoussée, sa sœur assistait à la scène avec plus de réluctance mais la sensibilité de Varek la fit craquer.

Entre temps, les nouveaux époux avaient mis fin à leur accolade pour saluer la foule. Ils paraissaient soulagés et émus à la fois. Ils l'avaient fait. Ils étaient mari et femme. Ils allaient pouvoir diriger le village ensemble, main dans la main, plus unis que jamais. Le couple fort qu'ils formaient tous les deux était désormais reconnu devant les dieux. Leur mariage marquait le début d'une renaissance. Ils incarnaient la génération de l'avenir. Beurk venait de passer un nouveau cap dans son histoire et cela, pour le bien de tous. Il ne restait plus qu'à célébrer dignement ce renouveau.

Les villageois s'écartèrent pour laisser un passage au chef et à la jeune chef. Harold et Astrid courraient main dans la main dans l'allée créée pour eux tandis qu'on criait leur nom en les félicitant et en leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde. Ils parvinrent à rejoindre la Grande Salle où on les attendait déjà pour boire la gorgée d'hydromel qui leur assurerait bonne santé et fertilité. Mastok leur tendit la coupe et ils burent tour à tour du breuvage avant de prendre place au milieu de la salle pour effectuer la traditionnelle danse des mariés.

Astrid abordait cette danse avec un peu d'appréhension dans la mesure où Harold, avec son pied artificiel, ne pourrait peut-être pas lui offrir la danse qu'il aurait souhaité. D'autant plus que les futurs époux n'avaient pas le droit de s'entraîner avant la cérémonie de mariage. La blonde souhaitait simplement qu'il ne se montre pas trop dur avec lui-même pour pouvoir profiter de ce moment partagé à deux.

Et au moment où les premières notes de la musique retentirent dans la salle, un silence général gagna les invités. Le jeune chef se pencha alors sur sa bien-aimée pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Danse avec moi ». Elle saisit sa main et ce dernier la ramena vers lui de sorte que la tête d'Astrid soit blottie contre sa poitrine.

Ils étaient tous les deux, sa main serrée dans la sienne, seuls avec la musique. Le chœur commença à chanter.

« J'affronterai toutes les tempêtes... »

Leurs pieds commencèrent à se déplacer en suivant le rythme de la chanson, d'abord tout doucement en faisant des petits pas qui les faisaient tanguer d'un côté puis de l'autre. Leurs mouvements étaient en parfaite adéquation.

« Si tu voulais m'aimer... » fredonna Harold.

L'émotion pouvait se lire sur leurs visages, cette chanson comptait beaucoup pour eux. Et plus encore pour Valka qui observaient de loin son fils et sa belle-fille valser sur cet air si familier et lourd de sens. Elle représentait ses retrouvailles avec Stoïk. Alors voir Harold et Astrid recréer ce moment, c'était comme une seconde naissance, un renouveau.

« Si tu me promettais ton cœur... alors je t'aimerai pour l'éternité... »

Le rythme accéléra enfin et les deux jeunes se laissèrent entraîner par le rythme effréné de la musique. Contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé Astrid, Harold se débrouillait très bien ; il enchaîna les jeux de jambes en tournant et virevoltant à n'en plus finir sans jamais tomber.

« Danser toute la nuit ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire à la fin de leur performance tellement ils étaient heureux.

Harold prit alors Astrid par la taille et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres devant tout le monde. Cette dernière ne broncha pas et, dans le feu de l'action, répondit à son baiser sans aucune retenue sous les applaudissements du village.

« Wow Harold, c'était vraiment impressionnant ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

« Aha disons que je me suis entraîné... »

« Quoi ? Mais quand, où, comment ?! »

« Et bien presque tous les soirs quand tu dormais... Gueulfor était mon entraîneur et ma mère m'a un peu aidé aussi. »

Il saisit ses mains.

« Je voulais que ça soit parfait, » dit-il dans un sourire.

« Et ça l'était. »

Ils prirent ensuite place en front de table sous les ovations du village.

« Je déclare le banquet officiellement ouvert ! » s'écria alors le chef. « Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour votre participation active à la reconstruction du village ainsi qu'à la préparation de cette grande fête ! J'espère que les réjouissances vous plairont ! »

Les convives se ruèrent alors vers le fond du bâtiment pour venir féliciter les mariés et se jeter sur la nourriture présente en abondance dans la salle.

Un vieil ami à la chevelure rousse se précipita vers le jeune marié au moment où ils allaient s'asseoir.

« Mon frère ! Je suis si fier de toi ! » s'exclama-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Dagur ! Tu as pu venir ! » rétorqua le jeune chef, un peu déconcerté.

« Et comment ! Jamais j'aurais pu louper un événement pareil ! »

« Et Ingrid, elle est là, elle aussi ? » lui demanda ensuite le brun.

« Salut vous deux, » une voix douce et calme se fit entendre derrière le brouhaha des Beurkiens qui prenaient place dans la Grande Salle.

C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes qui avait parlé. Son regarde émeraude croisa celui du couple.

« Oh Ingrid ! » s'écria Astrid.

Elle sauta de sa chaise pour l'entourer de ses bras. Ces retrouvailles, elles les attendaient depuis quelques temps déjà mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années, elles n'avaient pas trouvé le temps de se voir. Cette réunion comptait beaucoup pour Astrid.

« Alors comment ça se passe sur l'île des Parenvrilles ? »

« Eh bien... Depuis que mon frère est marié à la reine des Défenseurs des Ailes, disons qu'il passe beaucoup plus de temps là-bas que chez nous aha... »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai nommée chef ! » intervint fièrement Dagur en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

« Wow mais c'est génial Ingrid ! » émit Harold.

« Toute mes félicitations, » ajouta Astrid.

« Aha merci... mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous féliciter ! C'était pas gagné mais vous avez fini par le faire. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous, » dit-elle dans un sourire.

Ils s'observèrent sans rien dire.

« Allez on va pas vous embêter plus longtemps, on se reverra peut être plus tard dans la soirée, » conclut la chef des Parenvrilles avant de s'éloigner aux côtés de son frère.

Les festivités pouvaient commencer. Luttes, danses, bras de fer, concours d'insultes, jeux d'ivrognes, et plus encore étaient au programme. Bien sûr, Rustik s'était tout de suite dirigés vers les luttes pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il était plus fort qu'Eret. Quant à Kranedur, il s'était volontiers tourné vers le concours d'insultes où il se savait très fort, grâce à Loki. Kognedur, de son côté, avait entraîné Varek dans les jeux alcoolisés avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa part de sanglier. La journée se poursuivit ainsi sous le signe des combats et de l'alcool.

En fin d'après-midi, les jeunes mariés accompagnés de leurs proches et amis, décidèrent de prendre l'air loin de l'effervescence de la fête organisée en leur honneur pour se recueillir à l'endroit où ils avaient aperçu les dragons pour la dernière fois. Harold et Astrid avancèrent main dans la main jusqu'au bord de la falaise pour contempler le ciel. Le regard du jeune homme se perdit dans celui-ci, il semblait ému.

Astrid jeta un œil derrière elle pour s'assurer que personne ne s'était perdu en chemin. Valka et elle s'échangèrent un sourire chaleureux. La jeune fille reporta alors son attention sur son nouvel époux qui l'entoura de ses bras pour venir coller sa tête contre la sienne. Tout le monde se mit à regarder le ciel avec nostalgie. Personne n'avait besoin de parler pour savoir ce que ce lieu leur évoquait. Et personne n'avait envie d'en parler non plus car tous savaient que c'était mieux ainsi même si c'était douloureux. Ils se recueillaient là parce qu'ils avaient besoin de continuer d'honorer leur mémoire et en particulier en ce jour spécial qui ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé s'ils n'avaient pas vécu toutes ces merveilleuses aventures à leurs côtés.

Le petit groupe finit par quitter la falaise pour se promener dans le nouveau village construit de leurs mains. Ils admirèrent les infrastructures tout en parlant des projets à venir. Harold et Astrid appréciaient ce moment passé avec leur plus proches amis et famille. Ils finirent tous par rentrer à la Grande Salle pour retrouver tous les invités et continuer la fête. On chanta, dansa et bu toute la soirée. Et alors que la fête battait son plein, Kranedur se leva de son banc pour interpeller ses amis.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais est-ce que quelqu'un compte parler à un moment donné du truc qui fâche ? »

Les autres l'avaient dévisagé, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler encore.

« Qu'est-ce que t'entends par-là Kranedur ? » finit par demander sa sœur.

« Je crois qu'il veut parler de la consommation du mariage, » intervint Varek.

« Bah oui y a bien quelqu'un qui doit s'assurer que... fin vous voyez quoi... » bredouilla le jumeau.

« Je crois pas que c'était ce qu'on avait décidé, on avait dit qu'on devait se répartir les rôles, » répondit l'intello de la bande.

« Quoi ? J'ai jamais signé pour ça moi ! Il est hors de question que je sois impliqué dans quoi que ce soit qui est un rapport avec ça ! » s'exclama Rustik, visiblement dégoûté à l'idée de devoir observer ses amis faire certaines choses ensemble.

Trop préoccupés par leurs querelles, les quatre amis n'avaient même pas remarqué que les deux intéressés en avaient profité pour filer. Harold et Astrid courraient dans la neige main dans la main en riant.

« Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vu partir ? » demanda Astrid.

« Tu plaisantes ? Ils étaient trop occupés à se demander qui ferait quoi ! T'inquiète pas, ils vont en avoir pour un moment. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une grande maison ornée par deux statues, l'une représentant un furie nocturne et l'autre un dragon vipère.

« Tu veux entrer à l'intérieur ? » demanda alors le chef à sa femme.

« Et comment ! » s'exclama cette dernière toute excitée.

Il lui tendit alors les clefs de la maison bien qu'il était supposé les lui remettre le lendemain de leur nuit de noces mais chacun savait que la tradition n'avait jamais vraiment été le fort d'Harold Haddock. Il faut dire que depuis la fin de sa construction, la jeune fille n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de rentrer dans la hutte. Harold tenait à ce que tout soit parfait pour la première fois où Astrid mettrait les pieds dans leur maison.

Elle lui arracha les clefs des mains pour l'enfoncer dans la serrure et ouvrir la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle découvrit ce que son mari avait préparé pour elle. Des bougies avaient été soigneusement disposées à travers la maison, créant une sorte de chemin entre les différentes pièces. Mais ce n'était pas tout, le jeune homme avait également déposé des épines de sapin dans le récipient qui retenait les bougies pour que cela dégage une odeur agréable. Et Dieux, que ça sentait bon.

Il prit la main de sa femme en l'invitant à le suivre. Ils parcoururent les différentes pièces qui étaient toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres, avant de monter les escaliers pour accéder à la pièce la plus importante de la maison ; leur chambre. Des pétales de fleurs se mélangeaient au chemin déjà tracé par les bougies pour les conduire vers leur lit recouvert lui aussi, de milliers de pétales qui constituaient la couronne de la chef.

« Harold... c'est magnifique, » exprima la jeune fille, émue.

Il lui embrassa le front en la serrant dans ses bras et il l'invita à se réchauffer auprès du feu. Ils s'assirent, après avoir retiré leurs chaussures, toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, et tendirent leur main vers les flammes qui dansaient dans le foyer.

« Alors... la maison te plaît ? »

« Si elle me plaît ? Je l'adore, » répondit la blonde en se calant plus confortablement contre son homme.

Harold sourit. Il caressa ses cheveux avant de les embrasser. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment à contempler les flammes, sans rien dire, en profitant simplement de l'instant présent. Ils repensèrent à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ces dernières années. Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos mais c'était aussi ce qui les avait rapprochés. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils pouvaient enfin s'accorder un moment rien que tous les deux. La tête d'Astrid reposait sur la poitrine du jeune homme tandis que les bras de ce dernier lui entouraient les épaules pour les caresser doucement.

« Tu veux avoir des enfants un jour ? » demanda subitement Harold.

La blonde releva la tête vers lui, un peu surprise par la question.

« Oui, un jour, » répondit-elle, en insistant sur la fin de sa phrase.

« Cette grande maison va sembler un peu vide sans un mini-toi ou un mini-moi pour la combler, tu ne crois pas ? » ajouta-t-il, amusé.

« Sauf que je ne suis pas encore prête à te partager, je veux profiter de toi encore un peu. »

« Je suis tout à toi, Gente dame, » avait-il susurré d'une voix sensuelle.

Leurs bouches s'attirèrent comme des aimants. Les lèvres du jeune homme recouvrirent bientôt les lèvres d'Astrid, appliquant une légère pression sur celles-ci. Cette pression était l'unique chose à laquelle ils pouvaient penser. La chaleur qu'ils dégageaient ajoutée à celle du feu commençait à leur peser. Ils détachèrent les broches qui retenaient leur fourrure pour les laisser tomber lourdement à leurs pieds. Harold posa ses deux mains sur le visage d'Astrid pour attirer sa tête vers lui. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils rouvrirent les yeux un instant pour se regarder. Harold retira délicatement la couronne de fleurs qui ornait la tête de sa femme. Après qu'il l'ait posé au sol, Astrid s'avança pour faire de même avec la sienne, et la laissa retomber à l'endroit où il avait déposé sa couronne. Un dialogue silencieux s'établit alors entre les jeunes gens. Ils se parlaient avec leurs yeux, leurs mains, le jeune homme l'invita par un geste doux à être plus proche de lui. Elle leva la tête de sorte à ce que son nez effleure le sien. Leurs lèvres retrouvèrent leur chemin l'une vers l'autre pour se confondre une nouvelle fois dans un mélange de volupté. Astrid posa ses mains fiévreuses sur la chemise du garçon dans l'intention d'en attraper le col et le baisser, accédant ainsi à sa peau humide. Le jeune homme saisit alors l'une de ses mains en la guidant jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'elle retira. Il fit de même avec celle qu'elle portait pendant qu'elle commençait à tirer sur le bas de sa chemise pour la retirer. Elle la fit glisser le long de son corps mais au moment de la passer au-dessus de sa tête, le tissu se bloqua.

« Oh mince... » commença Astrid.

« Attends tu devrais... oui voilà, » la rassura Harold.

Ils parvinrent finalement à lui retirer sa chemise. Ils se mirent à rire avant de s'embrasser avec ferveur. Suivant son élan, sans trop accélérer les choses, il appliqua des baisers appuyés sur la peau fine de son cou en descendant progressivement le long de celui-ci. Sa bouche atteignit bientôt ses épaules qu'il dénuda pour les couvrir de baisers. Il releva la tête vers son visage, lui demandant implicitement s'il pouvait aller plus loin. La jeune femme acquiesça alors il se positionna derrière elle pour défaire un à un les lacets qui retenaient sa robe. Une fois détachée, il fit glisser le vêtement lentement le long de son corps. Tout en plaçant ses mains autour de sa taille, il approcha son visage de son dos nu et commença à embrasser ses omoplates, il suivit ensuite la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale et s'arrêta juste au-dessus de ses fesses. Astrid se retourna alors tandis qu'il se relevait. Il l'observa dans sa totalité. Elle était à présent entièrement nue devant lui et divinement belle. C'était la première fois qu'il la contemplait ainsi. Il examina ses courbes, ses hanches, sa poitrine et il remarqua sur ses jambes les cicatrices témoignant de son agilité au combat.

« Tu es tellement belle... » soupira Harold.

A ces mots, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser sensuellement, dévorant sa lèvre inférieure. Il répondit au baiser avec plus d'ardeur encore, caressant sa joue d'une main. Elle l'attira vers le lit derrière eux en attachant ses mains autour de sa taille. Mais arrivés au niveau de celui-ci, la jeune fille se prit les pieds dans les épaisses fourrures qui dépassaient du lit et ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de se relever, profitant de la situation pour reprendre leur souffle un instant. Le jeune homme s'assit au rebord du lit en observant son pied artificiel et en conclut qu'il était préférable de le retirer s'il voulait être plus à l'aise. Astrid savait bien qu'il n'était pas très confortable avec l'idée de lui montrer son moignon alors elle se positionna derrière lui pour le rassurer, lui caressant le dos.

« Hey... ça va. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Il la fit tomber en arrière en l'attirant à lui pour la caler contre son torse et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle tourna alors la tête pour lui faire face ; elle caressa ses cheveux en détaillant son visage.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle.

Ses lèvres se joignirent de nouveau aux siennes. Leurs langues se cherchaient tandis que la main gauche du jeune homme se frayait un chemin vers la partie sud de son anatomie. La jeune fille gémit lorsqu'il se mit à toucher un point qu'il savait sensible après avoir déjà eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter avec elle. De son autre main, il saisit un de ses seins et en caressa l'extrémité. Astrid était submergée par diverses sensations mais elle sentait très bien l'érection naissante qui grandissait sous le pantalon du garçon. Elle remua les fesses pour venir la frotter de bas en haut. Harold serra les dents pour étouffer un cri.

« On a oublié un de tes vêtements on dirait... »

Elle se retourna vers lui et baissa lentement son pantalon pour libérer son érection. Elle observa son sexe redressé sans vraiment savoir quoi en faire puis décida de s'en saisir pour en embrasser le bout. Elle commença à le lécher légèrement mais Harold la stoppa en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il cala derrière son oreille une des mèches qui lui retombaient sur le visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur respiration s'accélérait en même temps que leur désir grimpait. Harold reprit là où il s'était arrêté ; il caressa de nouveau son sexe et Astrid fit de même. Ils se regardaient tout en le faisant, se chauffant mutuellement. Il finit par introduire un doigt puis deux en elle, faisant des allers et venues plus ou moins réguliers. Bien qu'ils en aient envie, ils appréhendaient un peu le moment de la pénétration alors le jeune homme voulait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour que ce moment soit le moins douloureux possible pour Astrid. Il se plaça alors au-dessus d'elle, faisant de son mieux pour tenir en équilibre sur sa jambe amputée.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Oui, t'inquiètes pas » souffla-t-il en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle voyait bien que ça comptait beaucoup pour lui d'être au-dessus d'elle pour leur première fois alors elle le laissa faire, elle ne voulait pas le stresser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et Harold réinséra deux doigts en elle. Il pratiqua de nouveau des va et vient successifs pour la préparer à le recevoir. Astrid gémit sous leurs baisers. Elle savait que le moment tant attendu et redouté arrivait. Le jeune homme retira ses doigts. Il les laissa glisser sur le haut de son sexe qu'il se mit à caresser tout en rapprochant son membre érigé de l'entrée de celui-ci. Il le frotta contre elle, de haut en bas, doucement puis de façon plus appuyée. Il positionna son sexe à l'entrée de celui d'Astrid en la regardant.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Je le suis. »

Il poussa alors en elle lentement, c'était très étroit, il eut du mal à aller aussi loin qu'avec ses doigts. Il scruta le visage de la jeune fille. Il se pencha sur elle en écartant les mèches de cheveux qui lui recouvrait le front pour pouvoir l'embrasser là. Il caressa son visage et elle attrapa son cou pour qu'il l'embrasse. Tout en attrapant ses lèvres, Harold se retira un peu pour s'enfoncer de nouveau, répétant l'opération un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite. Astrid sentit qu'une partie d'elle se déchirait, elle sentit le sang couler, elle avait mal. La première fois n'était pas réputée pour être une partie de plaisir, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'Harold faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Il caressait toujours la partie sensible de son sexe qui la faisait vibrer. Pour la soutenir, il plaça ses mains dans les siennes en les serrant très fort tout en continuant ses va et vient. Elle décida alors d'accompagner ses coups de reins, accordant ainsi les mouvements de leurs corps. Elle sentit alors comme une boule de chaleur grandir en elle. Les frottements que suscitaient les à-coups d'Harold lui firent peu à peu oublier la douleur, la faisant uniquement se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'ils lui procuraient. La main du jeune homme caressant son sexe aidait grandement la chose. C'était comme si plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux, comme s'ils étaient seuls sur Terre. Ils se regardèrent, scrutant leur moindre trait de visage, la bouche entrouverte, haletants. La main d'Astrid s'approcha du visage de son bien aimé pour lui caresser la joue. Harold tourna la tête légèrement vers la gauche et lui embrassa le creux de la main. Astrid sourit en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Ses mains descendirent ensuite le long de sa nuque puis de son dos pour finalement s'arrêter au niveau de la naissance de ses fesses. Elle appliqua une pression sur son bassin, collant sa peau à la sienne, l'invitant à poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé. Le jeune homme saisit alors le dessous de sa cuisse et poussa un grand coup en elle. Astrid laissa échapper un cri qui fut bientôt recouvert par la bouche d'Harold qui se mit à la dévorer. Ses va et vient se firent plus rapprochés et plus poussés, il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle et parvint à l'emplir complètement.

« Ha-Harold... » gémit-elle entre deux baisers.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, leurs corps en parfaite symbiose. Puis Harold se retira, presque complètement, avant de la combler de nouveau. Il répéta le même mouvement en accélérant de plus en plus la cadence. Astrid noua ses jambes autour de son bassin pour soutenir son rythme. Leur respiration se fit plus forte. Les grincements du lit provoqués par leurs mouvements effrénés se mélangèrent au son de leurs gémissements. L'orgasme n'était plus très loin.

« A-Astrid... je vais... »

« M-Moi aussi... »

Il plongea encore plus loin en elle, puis se retira avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui alors que son sexe tremblait, prêt à exploser. Ils sentirent une vague de plaisir les submerger peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus tenir. Astrid poussa un cri tandis qu'elle se contractait sur le membre d'Harold qui jaillit à son tour en lâchant un long soupir de bien-être, laissant couler en elle un liquide chaud. Sa tête retomba sur la poitrine d'Astrid tandis qu'elle posait ses mains tremblantes sur son dos perlant de sueur. Ils reprirent leur souffle pendant quelques minutes en se regardant sans rien dire. Puis ils se sourirent, réalisant progressivement ce qui venait de se passer. Astrid décida de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

« Si c'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés, on en aura plus que ce que je croyais ! »

Harold éclata de rire et elle le suivit dans son élan, riant de sa propre blague.

« Et bah, allez, c'est parti ! » s'exclama alors le jeune chef.

Astrid lui donna un coup dans les côtes avant de se relever pour se mettre sur lui.

« Espèce d'idiot... » dit-elle en se penchant sur son homme pour l'embrasser.

...

Quand ils se réveillèrent le matin suivant cette nuit-là, c'était bête mais ils se sentaient différents. Pourtant rien n'avait vraiment changé, mais ils avaient l'impression que cette proximité physique leur avait fait franchir un cap dans leur relation. Ils étaient plus unis que jamais. L'action de faire l'amour prenait alors tout son sens, on ne faisait plus qu'un avec la personne, s'oubliant presque soi-même pour former une entité unique sans savoir où l'on commençait et où l'on finissait.

Dès l'instant où Astrid ouvrit les yeux, un sourire se dessina sur son visage à la vue des yeux verts de son mari la regardant intensément. Elle comprit que cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il l'observait dormir bien que leur nuit fût-ce assez courte.

« Bonjour, mon amour... » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Hmmm... » répondit l'intéressée.

« Je t'ai ramené un cadeau. »

La blonde cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

« Quoi ? »

Harold sortit alors de son dos l'objet qu'il cachait derrière lui et le présenta à Astrid.

« Attends mais c'est... mon kransen... tu l'as... ? »

Il lui déposa le bandeau de cuir délicatement dans les mains.

« Je me suis dit qu'il avait besoin d'un petit coup de neuf... et puis en tant que femme du chef, tu te devais de porter quelque chose digne de ton rang... alors je l'ai doré un peu. »

La jeune fille en resta bouche bée. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle lui sauta en coup en l'embrassant.

« Merci mille fois, c'est magnifique Harold. »

« Pas autant que toi. »

Il marqua une pause pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Astrid, tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé, je suis impatient de passer ma vie à tes côtés. »

« Et ça ne fait que commencer. »


End file.
